Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator for radiating heat, which radiator is mounted on a saddled vehicle or a saddle-riding vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
A radiator of a kind mounted on the saddle-riding vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle has been well known from, for example, the patent document 1 listed below, in which includes an electrically powered fan is disposed in a core of the radiator for heat radiation adjacently from a downstream side of the incoming wind, and a shroud encloses the electrically powered fan. The shroud disclosed in the patent document 1 opens downwards while enclosing it from the downstream side of the incoming wind and also encloses opposite lateral sides from above.
According to the radiator disclosed in the patent document 1 referred to above, since discharge air (hot air) is flown out from a downward opening of the shroud towards an area below the electrically powered fan, the feeling of discomfort incurred by exposure of a rider to the discharge air can decrease.